


Everything's Wrong

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gladio being a good friend, Mental Breakdown, There really isn't any Gladnis, emotional breakdown, relatable content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Everything is wrong and Ignis doesn't know why or how to fix it. What do you do when you're unexplainably upset and can seemingly feel the physical weight of your mental strain? Have a breakdown of course.





	Everything's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who randomly had a breakdown in the shower and decided to project onto Ignis--again. Me. It was me. At least we both have good support systems.

It had been an easy day. All four of the boys had relaxed and done as they pleased. Noctis and Prompto had lazed about in their shared bed most of the day while Ignis and Gladio took the quiet time to read their own books. Ignis though, not one to be idle and have “fun time,” later found himself doing the lot's laundry. Catching up on it at such a time seemed to be the perfect option as to what he could do with his day. But he simply couldn't stop there. No, not Ignis Scientia. What had started as simple laundry had quickly turned into checking their food and spice inventory, making a grocery list, checking their curative inventory, making a list for that, budgeting--after all they did splurge on the King's suite they currently resided in--and looking into info on local hunts. Not to mention making a meal or two for his companions throughout the day. His companions who, up until 3 pm, had barely left their seats or their phones.

 

Prompto and Noctis had played many a game of King's Knight before finding a movie on TV to watch, finally leaving to do some fishing and photography later that afternoon. Gladio had been invested in one of his books, but for how long Ignis couldn't say. He easily left Gladio to his devices, unlike their younger counterparts. Gladio was very capable of taking care of himself, whereas Noctis and Prompto, Ignis chose to keep a bit of an eye on. So when the strategist thought about what all Gladio had done that day, Ignis wasn't entirely sure. Training probably at some point, but otherwise he didn't know. Not that he needed to. So long as his highness was safe, that was all that mattered.

 

What also mattered was that everyone got a shower in before their departure from their lovely little hotel suite the next morning. Ignis refused to let a perfectly good shower go unused one last time before going back to rivers and cramped campers with questionable water quality. So it was later that evening, once everyone was back together again, that Ignis made the suggestion. Prompto had readily agreed and easily convinced Noctis as well. Gladio of course was in agreement. He loved camping as much as the next guy, but he also appreciated a real shower.

 

It was too early to start dinner when Prompto had begun the shower chain. Until it was his turn, Ignis had decided to finish folding everyone's laundry before moving on to reading his book again. Time slipped from him as he did his tasks, each member of the royal retinue taking their time in the shower. It wasn't too terribly long into folding laundry however that Ignis had noticed his mind drifting off to the thoughts he had previously locked away.

 

Often times the brown haired male hid these thoughts and pretended they didn't exist. Afterall, there was no time to complain to his counterparts that he grew tired of being the only one to do their laundry, or make dinner, or be the only one who seemingly took anyone else's feelings or thoughts into consideration. Especially not now, with everything they'd been through. But such frustrations had slowly been making their way to the forefront of his mind more often in recent days. Ignis seemed to be the only one out of the four who did anything other than kill daemons or aggressive wildlife. The others were just as mature as him, or should have been anyways. They could do these things just as well as he could. Well, maybe not as  _ well  _ but they could still do them no less!

 

It frustrated Ignis. But most things did nowadays, and the boys had all taken notice. No one had made mention or asked about it, but it wasn't too hard to see that the tactician was quick to anger as though he hadn't had any Ebony the past week. When in fact, Ignis had actually been taking in more Ebony than normal. But an increase in coffee intake didn't seem to help matters. But for the life of him, Ignis couldn't even begin to fathom what had him so worked up. All he knew was that he simply felt alone. Alone in all of it. Granted, he was well aware that he wasn't. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio all cared about him and appreciated him. But just having that knowledge wasn't satisfying him anymore.

 

But what was he to do? Demand that they thank him? Start sounding like their  _ actual  _ mother and complain that they don't show him any appreciation or gratitude? He would never stoop so low as to demand such things from his friends. ...But he

couldn't help but let his annoyance slowly fill him as he finished folding their third load of laundry.

 

Upon finally noticing how enraged he was becoming, Ignis decided he was to be done with doing the chores for the others. He needed to step back while he could and do something for himself. Something he enjoyed and could have a personal gain from. Something to distract and calm him.

 

Reading had become the decided distraction. Ignis sat in the separate living room area with his other two companions while Prompto showered. It was quiet enough with Gladio watching TV and Noctis on his phone, the peace helping to calm him and help him focus on what he was reading. But the extravagant tales of the main character and his adventure didn't hold Ignis’ attention for long. Without realizing it, Ignis had read an entire page and not taken in anything. It always amazed Ignis how he had the unuseful ability to read in his head while also having a completely different train of thought simultaneously.

 

A sigh escaped the advisor as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was supposed to relax him, not upset him more. Why couldn't he just calm down and read the book? What had he even been thinking about? His friends and their lack of responsibility. Still. Surely that wasn't really his problem. Such a thing would be ridiculous to be hung up over. Afterall, he could easily say he's spent his whole life thus far taking care of the prince. Why would now be any different? Aside from the fact that they were all older and fully capable of taking care of themselves now. Shiva's sake, Gladio was the oldest of them all,  _ surely _ he can do his own laundry. And Prompto spent most of his childhood alone, what with his parents always gone due to work. He most  _ certainly  _ knew how to take care of himself. Noctis was just as capable of taking care of himself as the others, however Ignis had first hand seen what a disaster his self sustaining ended up looking like. Continuing to care for the prince seemed reasonable in that case. But Ignis could at least get a thank you every now and again!

 

Another sigh escaped the frustrated man. He closed his book and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. The pressure felt oddly satisfying. He left his hands over his face as his mind started to race again. Neither Gladio nor Noctis, or Prompto for that matter, since he had returned to the living room from his shower, had said anything about Ignis’ clearly not normal well-being. None of them seemed to care that he was obviously suffering in some way!

 

Ignis pulled his hands away and stared at the book in his lap, glasses atop. He felt so alone. So  _ numb _ . Even though he was surrounded by his closest friends, the most important people in his life, he felt utterly alone.

 

Inside something pulled at him, making him feel like something was wrong. And it was. But what  _ it  _ was, he couldn't say. And that frustrated him all the more. Here he was snapping at his friends at any and every thing and no explanation to give. It didn't help that he couldn't even bring himself to apologize for his snappiness. Why should he? He lets the others snap at him when they're upset, and he's fully aware that there are reasons behind their anger or pain. He always tries his best to comfort them in those times. Making their favorite meal, giving them space, offering to talk with them, he always tried to be there in some way. But to have such returned to him currently seemed to prove too much for them.

 

Such thoughts stuck strong in Ignis’ jumbled mind now. Why must he suffer alone when he put his all forward to help them. In all aspects, all times of his life. And even now they couldn't bother to ask if perhaps he had a headache or was tired. When does he ever take his glasses off if not frustrated?

 

“Iggy, shower's free.” Came Gladio's rumbling voice.

 

“Ah, thank you.” Ignis said softly. He immediately stood and replaced his glasses. Hopefully his retreat to the bedroom hadn't looked as rushed as he knew it had been. He quickly gathered his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him before carelessly sitting the material on the counter. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even realized that Gladio had already showered. Hadn't he?

 

The strategist shook his head and leaned forward on the counter. He felt absolutely out of control of himself. Everything felt wrong. Everything was wrong. But he still couldn't figure out what everything was.  _ What  _ was wrong. He took a deep breath and stood straight, beginning to unbutton his shirt. All he needed to do was take a nice hot shower and unwind. He could spend as much time as he wanted until he felt calm again. Steady. Stable. Yes, that's all he needed.

 

However a peaceful shower only ended up being the first ten minutes of his bathing. Standing under the spray, Ignis felt heavy. His chest felt weighted down and his brain drowning in thoughts. He felt like crying, but alas, he was unsure of why. As the self designated leader of the group though, Ignis refused. He couldn't allow himself to crack and tumble with absolutely no reason at all. As the glue that surely held the four boys together, he would not cry over some silly feelings. But the frown on his face only deepened as he felt himself slowly lose control. Sweet Bahamut, if only he knew what was happening.

 

With teeth clenched, Ignis brought his hands up to either side of his head, unintentionally--but somehow it felt right--covering his ears. As if blocking out all external sound would silence the fit of emotions going on inside him.

 

As the water pounded on the back of the light haired male's hands, he somehow found comfort in it. The repetitive muffled sound creating a static that he could focus on, making all other feelings and thoughts drift away. In that moment, Ignis was still. His mind silent. His chest still felt heavy and tense, but for the time being, he was able to ignore it. Later he would be thankful for staying in a place where the hot water lasted longer than one shower.

 

Reluctantly, Ignis pulled his hands away from his ears, feeling that he was calm enough to finish his shower. But it wasn't but shortly later that he felt himself starting to slip again. His face pinched in what he knew was the beginning stages of an ugly cry. He was on the brink of it, but even with the acceptance of it, he couldn't bring himself to cry.

 

“ _ It's fine. So long as it doesn't look like I've done it when I leave. _ ” Ignis tried to reason with himself.

 

It was a mixture of reasons on why the young man couldn't let the other's see him with red, puffy eyes. He would obviously try and lie to himself and say it was because he didn't want to worry them, but he was well aware that the true reason was because he didn't want them to know he had been crying. That for all that he does, for how hard he works, and how serious and strong he is for all of them, especially his prince, he is capable of emotions and breakdowns just as much as anyone else. He knew they wouldn't judge him. If anything they would all try and group cuddle him and tell him it was okay. But even if that sounded nice--he'd never admit that out loud--he didn't want them to know. He couldn't. He had to stay strong. If not for them, then for himself. If he allowed himself to cry, he was allowing himself to linger on things, and that could lead to his downfall. Or so he saw.

 

A couple tears finally slid down his face, mingling with the water from the showerhead. His vision had since blurred and left everything an unseeable mess, but it was only then that he finally was able to get something out. His own body seemed just as against the idea of crying as his brain was.

 

Leaning against the shower wall, forehead pressed against his folded arms, Ignis let the conflicting emotions take over. If only for a minute. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing heavy, the hot water sliding down his back as if trying to be thousands of tiny pats, telling him it was okay. And in a way it did help. The pattering of the water against his skin giving him a stimulus to hold onto.

 

Though he could have stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, the troubled man knew he needed to leave the shower. If he were to stay in it for too long, the others would for sure notice and begin to ask questions. He left the shower and started to dry off, pausing to check the mirror to see the state of his eyes.

 

They looked normal in his opinion. No redness or puffiness. Perfect. His little episode would go unnoticed and he could continue about his evening. He needed to make dinner anyways, and the salt from his tears was not a seasoning he cared to use.

 

Finally leaving the bathroom, Ignis went to the bedroom to place his dirty clothes near his bag. One last load of laundry to do before they leave tomorrow.

 

He was fine. Ignis was fine. Ignis Scientia was allowed his one minute breakdown, and now he was fine. Everything was fine.

 

“You okay Iggy?” Gladio asked from the doorway.

 

_ He was fine. Everything was fine. _

 

“You hungry? We can order something in. Room service and all that. May as well not let it go to waste right?”

 

_ Everything is fine _ .

 

“You okay?”

 

The large man was right behind him now, the warmth from his body seeming to penetrate Ignis’ clothes, even though there was still a good bit of distance between them. Was he cold?

 

A large hand was lightly placed on his shoulder. Ignis’ faced pinched in restraint.

 

_ Everything is fine _ .

 

He would not crumble. He already had his moment. He was done.  _ He was supposed to be fine now _ .

 

Gladio used little force to turn the shorter man to face him. He watched Ignis carefully, waiting for some sort of answer. Any at all. With head lowered, eyes to the floor, Ignis couldn't bare to look at him. The epitome of strong, both mentally, physically, and willed. Ignis finally gave a small shake of his head, sight going blurry again. A sad expression covered Gladio's face, not that Ignis could see. The muscled man wrapped his arms around the advisor's shoulders and held him close. He knew Ignis wasn't a touchy guy, but the sudden deep and fast breaths that left his friend was proof enough that this was the right choice.

 

Ignis kept his face pressed into Gladio's shoulder, arms hanging limp at his side. Six, he just wanted to lean his entire being onto Gladio. He could hold him. It would be fine.

 

A few more tears managed to leave Ignis as Gladio continued to hold him, running a hand up and down his back.

 

“You wanna sit down?” He asked the green eyed male quietly. Ignis nodded, and Gladio released him.

 

Ignis sat his glasses on the side table and kept his head down. There was no point in trying to see when you were going to cry. And to think, he had made sure that his eyes wouldn't betray him when he left the shower. Now look where he was. At least he was able to hide behind his bangs a bit.

 

“Wanna wear this?” Ignis looked over and saw a wad of material being held out him. He recognized it as being one of the Shield's hoodies, his casual one specifically. He hadn't seen the large man wear it in a while now that he thought about it. That must have been what took Gladio so long to join him on the bed. He hadn't realized it before, but the larger male hadn't followed behind once he had moved to sit.

 

Still refusing to show his face, Ignis took the offered hoodie and slipped in it. He pulled the hood up over his head hid his face in his hands. Gladio, now sitting next to him, placed a soothing hand on his back, soothingly rubbing up and down it again.

 

It was quiet as Ignis had the part two to his breakdown. He couldn't even bother to feel awkward about it at this point. He was wearing Gladio's hoodie and being pet. It didn't get much lower than that in his opinion. At least he wasn't sobbing, he could be grateful for that.

 

“You wanna do something to distract you?” Gladio finally asked.

 

Ignis sat silently.

 

“We can read, watch a movie… I can read to you if you want.”

 

Ignis shook his head.

 

“I don't care what we do.” Ignis croaked.

 

“We can turn off the lights and listen to music, help you relax?”

 

Ignis shook his head again. Something about being in a darkened room didn't sound appealing at all.

 

“I don't want to be in the dark.”

 

“That's fine.” Gladio grew silent again. “Then what do you wanna do?”

 

“I don't know.” Ignis sighed out quietly, covering his face with his hands again. He took a deep breath. He could count on one hand the number of tears he had shed that evening. A part of him wondered what the point of having a breakdown was if he wasn't even going to cry. He knew how contradicting it was considering he didn't want to have the damn breakdown in the first place, but really, if he was going to have one and have Gladio see him, the least his body could do was actually let out more than five tears.

 

Ignis took another deep breath before sitting up straight.

 

“I'm done.” Such finality, even to Ignis’ ears.

 

“You sure?”

 

A nod.

 

“You don't have to be. You can cry.”

 

A disagreeing shake of the head.

 

“I'm done. I have to make dinner anyways.” Ignis stood and was met with Gladio's hulking frame in front of him.

 

“Wow, wow, no way. You need a break.” Gladio denied.

 

“It's fine.” Ignis argued weakly.

 

“Iggy,” Gladio's voice was soft but stern. “You rest. I'll take care of them.” He motioned with his head towards the living room where Noctis and Prompto were. “Stay in here and just relax. It's okay.”

 

Ignis met Gladio's eyes for a mere moment before looking away again. He sniffed and carefully wiped at one eye. He didn't even have his glasses on, perhaps he should stay in the bedroom. He turned and sat on the bed again. Gladio gave he a soft smile and placed a hand on his shoulder again, his thumb rubbing soothingly in one spot.

 

“I'll get us something good. I promise.” The large man moved to leave the room and close the door behind him before stopping. “I'll be back in a bit. If you want.”

 

Ignis sat with his back to the door before turning ever so slightly so Gladio could see at least part of his face past the hood. He gave a slight nod, one that Gladio returned, before leaving.

 

Ignis turned back around and stared at the floor. The different colors weaved into the carpet offered entertainment for his eyes as his brain drifted listlessly in nothingness. If he were honest, he was glad Gladio had found him. Especially since he apparently hadn't been done with his little episode. Who knows what it would have been like to have just broken down in the kitchen while cooking. Certainly not good. Noctis and Prompto would-

 

Wait. Noctis and Prompto. They would surely become curious and worried over him. Ignis not making dinner? Blasphemy. And what would Gladio tell them? He needed to fix this before it turned into an even bigger mess.

 

Jumping up, Ignis quickly made his way to the door. He was mid reach for the doorknob before Gladio opened it himself in his return.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked, slight worry in his tone.

 

“I- I was going to see Noct. And Prompto.” Ignis explained. He stared at Gladio's necklace. He knew it was unreasonable and a poor excuse. Gladio wouldn't like it, he knew.

 

“They're fine. I promise. Come on.” Gladio nudged Ignis further into the room and moved over to one of the side tables. In one of the drawers was a menu to the in-hotel restaurant. Gladio sat on an edge of the bed and looked back to Ignis, still near the door. He pat the space next to him on the bed and looked down at the menu.

 

Feeling as though he had no other choice, not that joining the large man was a bad one, Ignis sat next to his companion and stared unseeingly at the menu as Gladio launched into an explanation.

 

“Told the boys you were tired, was gonna rest. They'll be quiet. Now, see something you want?” Gladio smiled.

 

Ignis blinked a couple times, not answering.

 

“Want me to pick something for you?”

 

He again sat quietly before shaking his head.

 

“Hmm,” Gladio hummed. He was silent as Ignis finally started looking the menu over. “Maybe something light? Are you very hungry?”

 

Ignis thought before giving a slow shake of his head, shrugging a little.

 

“Not entirely.” He said softly.

 

“All right, that's fine. We can always save any leftovers.”

 

The two looked over the menu together, Gladio pointing out different things he thought Ignis would like, and throwing out his own thoughts on a few choices. Ignis finally decided on a teriyaki salmon with rice and vegetables, Gladio deciding to go for a steak with potatoes and vegetables.

 

The temporary caregiver made sure he knew everything Ignis wanted before putting the menu away. He even went as far as to double check that Ignis didn't want anything extra.

 

“Dessert? Salad? Anything?”

 

Ignis shook his head silently. There was a pause of silence, one in which Gladio's eyes never left the advisor's form, before he placed a large hand on Ignis’ back and pulled him close. Ignis let himself be guided, fighting back and pretending to be tough a long forgotten option. He lay against Gladio's side, his head resting on the broad shoulder. Gladio ran his hand up and down Ignis’ arm soothingly as he laid his own head upon the other's. The room remained silent, comfortably so.

 

Ignis was comfortable. Yes, he had just genuinely had a mental breakdown of sorts, and yes he was tired and numb; but being held, having someone take care of him and tell him it was okay, that everything really was okay, felt absolutely amazing. He had never allowed himself such luxuries, not as a child and certainly not as an adult. Having someone hold him and comfort him was, to put it simply, amazing.

 

The two sat in comfortable silence as Gladio continued to rub Ignis’ arm.

 

“I'm gonna order the food and I'll be back in a bit. If you want.” Gladio explained.

 

Ignis only nodded and moved away from Gladio so he could leave. While the larger man found it hard to leave his companion's side, he knew he needed to care for the other two. Even though truly, they could handle themselves. But doing so for Ignis was hardly any trouble.

 

The shield had returned about ten minutes later with a glass of water. Ignis was laying on the bed with his phone face down next to him. He had been scrolling through websites aimlessly until he grew too tired to continue. His eyes were sore and his mental strength shot. He could simply lay still the rest of the night and not feel guilty about it. Gladio's soft call brought him to open his eyes though.

 

“I brought you some water. You should try and drink some.” Gladio came to the side of the bed and watched as Ignis sat himself up, carefully handing him the glass of water once he was comfortable. Ignis sipped a few mouthfuls before holding the glass in his hands. He sniffled.

 

“Dinner should be here in about 40 minutes. I'll bring it in and you can eat whatever. Just, try to eat a little okay?”

 

Ignis nodded. He missed the concerned expression Gladio gave, but not the hand that was held out to towards him. Gladio received the glass of water and moved to sit it on the side table between the two beds. He looked to Ignis again.

 

“Is it okay if I stay?” Gladio asked the quiet man. Ignis sat for a second, and Gladio feared he was about to be told to leave. But Ignis nodded his approval and the small victorious smile that crossed Gladio's face couldn't be held back even if he tried.

 

The bed shifted as Gladio's muscled form lowered to sit. He ran through the motions again, asking if Ignis wanted to do anything, if he was okay, did he need anything? Ignis shook his head no again before laying back down, back to Gladio. With the bed shifting again, Gladio adjusted himself so he could sit comfortably with his back against the headboard. He pulled out his phone to entertain himself, his book having been left in the living room.

 

Ignis lay on his side, eyes slipping closed. This was nice. The silence was peaceful, and Ignis was grateful that he and Gladio always had an unspoken understanding that silence didn't always need to be filled. For Ignis, now was one of those times. Just having Gladio next to him, his presence alone was enough. Ignis could feel Gladio's body heat radiating off him like a furnace, even though there was space between them. Gladio always ran warm, part of the reason why he hardly wore a shirt.  _ Part _ .

 

Per Gladio's promise, Noctis and Prompto remained quiet in the other room. The only sound Ignis was left with was the occasional deep breath or shifting from Gladio. The silence lulled Ignis, brought him to a light doze. One that he was awaken from once their food arrived. He blinked a few times, the only light in the room coming from one lamp on the side table between the two beds. After a deep breath and long, slow stretch, Ignis sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He could tell they swollen, even though he had stopped crying a bit before his short nap. 

 

The sound of the bedroom door opening pulled Ignis’ attention away from himself and towards his visitor. Gladio had been trying to enter quietly with his and Ignis’ dinner, but upon noticing the other being awake, gave up a careful approach.

 

“Hey,” even when whispered the gruff voice seemed to echo and rumble Ignis to his core. “You hungry?”

 

Not really waiting for an answer, Gladio made his way over to the bed and took his seat next to Ignis. He placed both plates--the room service really went all out didn't they--on the bed in front of them before turning to face the younger male.

 

“Feelin’ okay?”

 

Ignis was quiet for a moment as he took stock of himself. He was a little hungry. When had he last eaten? He was certain his nap hadn't helped in that matter. But mentally, how was he? Better, was the easiest way to put it he supposed. He brought a hand up to his left eye, lightly massaging his swollen eyelid.

 

“My eyes are swollen.” Came the soft reply.

 

“Want a cold rag?”

 

Ignis nodded. Gladio got up from the bed and left the room again, presumably going to get a rag. Ignis rolled his shoulders before adjusting his pillows so he could lean against the headboard comfortably. He grabbed his plate as he settled back, deciding what he wanted to try first.

 

Gladio returned with the rag, smiling at seeing Ignis attempt eating. He sat on the bed again and held out the rag.

 

“Unless you wanna wait till after eating.”

 

Ignis shook his head, taking the rag and placing it over his more swollen left eye. He took small bites of his food, Gladio sitting quietly next to him as he too ate. Eventually Gladio turned on the TV to a random channel, giving them something to watch other than the walls.

 

Their meals were eaten silently, neither having much to say, nor wanting to disturb what peace they had. Though this time, Ignis felt the silence to be slightly stifling. He pushed his plate aside and sat up straighter, the action catching Gladio's attention. He glanced over in concern.

 

“Thank you, Gladio.” Ignis finally said. The muscled man stared in mild surprise. He swallowed the food in his mouth before shaking his head.

 

“Hey, no big deal. Just here to help.”

 

“You shouldn't… have to.”

 

Ignis frowned. While he truly was grateful, incredibly appreciative of everything Gladio had done for him, he was upset that it had to happen. His tactless breakdown that cost him an entire evening of progress, be it meal prep for the next day or finishing folding the last of their laundry. He was the advisor, he was supposed to  _ advise _ . He wasn't allowed to have a lapse in mental stability. If he did then their entire group would fall apart. Fall into utter chaos and disrepair… right?

 

“Ignis…” Gladio sighed heavily and sat his own plate aside. The use of the struggling advisor's name in place of a nickname brought to his attention that Gladio was about to say something rather serious. “You're not invincible you know? You need a break, need to take breaks. You don't have to take charge of everything, you know? Let me help. Let me take care of things too. Let Noctis, let Prompto, let us help you. You don't have to do this alone. ...you're not some all powerful being that has to know everything. I mean,” Gladio made a motion in the air with his hand. “I know it was literally your job to be one step ahead of everyone, but that doesn't mean in every aspect of everything. We can feed ourselves, clean, keep stock, we can do all that too. You just gotta let us help.”

 

Ignis sat silently. If he were honest with himself, he'd probably start crying again if his body would let him.

 

“Ignis, you're so amazing, you know. Your patience is insane, and you're skilled at everything. You put up with so much and I'm sorry I didn't notice how bad it was until it was too late. It should never have gotten to this point. You're hard working and determined and it's to a fault. One that I don't want to see you reach again. So please, tell us when you need help. Let us help.”

 

Ignis couldn't meet his friend's eyes. He was flattered by the compliments, and annoyed at the accuracy. He knew he had problems with trusting others to get things done, and correctly no less. Knew that it was the reason that he was always putting extra stress on himself by taking it all on.

 

“I could go on and on about how amazing you are you know?” Gladio said with a soft chuckle. “And while I'm sure I could talk you to sleep, I want you hear all of it. But, you do need to sleep. We all do.” With that the muscled man took both their plates and made to leave the room. “I'll tell the others not to stay up too late.”

 

Watching after the large back, Ignis found he was still tired, and ready to return to his sleep. He laid down and got comfortable, laying on his side and facing the wall like before. From the living room Gladio's low timbre could be heard as he spoke to their younger companions, their soft responses following after.

 

Ignis had since closed his eyes, listening to the TV that was still on. He was already drifting off, the soft sounds around him going in and out as his mind slipped away. The last thing he remembered was Gladio sliding into the bed and the click of the lamp being turned off. Before completely going under, Ignis turned to his other side, probably snuggling up a little too close to Gladio if he were more aware of himself, and took a deep breath. The shield always had his own special scent. Probably a weird thought that a fully conscious Ignis wouldn't have.

 

“Thank you, Gladio.” Was murmured into the pillow before Ignis was finally out.

 

“Any time Iggy.” Gladio responded after a moment. Reaching a hand out, he brushed aside some of the strands of hair that hung loosely in front of Ignis’ closed eyes. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Gladio turned off Ignis’ phone so he wouldn't wake up to the 5 AM alarm he has set for no good freaking reason.
> 
> But yo, I absolutely lost control of this fic and it ended up being WAY longer than originally planned. But sometimes your feels just run rampant you know?
> 
> Anyways, the breakdown that prompted this thing was a few months ago. Just took me a while to finish this thing. Hope you all enjoyed it and hope Ignis got some of the love and support that you all KNOW he deserves!


End file.
